A Light In the Darkness
by reconghost5
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Levi had been plagued with these horrible nightmares filled with war and death. He's never slept a night without them. But there is still a light within this darkness. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I'm very nervous about this idea. This is an idea I've had for awhile now and I pitched it to a friend of mine and she said I should it. So, here it is.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy.**

His eyes fluttered open to the sight of a grey sky. Levi could feel the rain drops as they hit his face. It was annoying. He lifted his right arm to wipe the water from his face but was instead greeted with the sight of a stub. His arm was severed just below the elbow. That's right. One of the titans took a good bite of him. He lifted his head and looked down at his feet, seeing that both his legs were bitten off too. He dropped his head back down into the wet grass, letting out a hollow laugh. He practically flew into the other titans mouth after losing his arm. It's kinda hard to control the maneuvering gear using one hand with out modifications to the triggers. He looked back to his stub arm, watching the blood from it begin to stain the grass red. He looked back to the sky as he began to feel the ground shake with every step of the two approaching titans. Levi was going to die. He knew it. He was bleeding out in the grass. Maybe if he was lucky the titans would make his death quick. The grey sky was soon blocked out by the eerie faces of the two titans, now towering over him. A friend once told him when you're about to die, your life will flash before your eyes. She actually told him this when she was dying herself. But for him, all he could see was her. Her bright smile, her bird nose, her dirty brown hair, and most prominently, her shitty fucking glasses. The titans both reached down to grab him. One picked him up by the upper torso, the other by what was left of his legs. They began to pull him, like his body was a rope in a game of tug-of-war. Even though he let out an agonizing scream, Levi felt no pain. He could hear the sounds of his bones snapping as the pulled him apart. He clenched his eyes shut letting out an even louder scream that almost muffled the sound of his flesh tearing. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Levi jolted upright in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He used his hand to wipe some of the sweat from his face as he flipped the sheets off of him. He stood up and walked to the bathroom of his small dorm room, taking a good look at himself in the mirror. Levi had bags under his eyes. Obvious evidence of other night like tonight. He began to run some water and splash it on his face. He toweled off his face as he walked back into his dorm room. He threw the towel into his laundry hamper as he slumped into his desk chair. For as long as he could remember, Levi has been plagued by these dreams every single night. Now they haven't all been bad. In fact some had been quite enjoyable, But they all had the same basic premise. A world behind fifty meter tall walls. Humanity hiding from the flesh eating giants he knew as titans. And he was a soldier fighting them. He would ask his parents when he was little, but they always told him that it was just his over active imagination. When he would wander into their room in the middle of the night when he had a dream of watching someone die, his mother would kiss his head and tell him it was just a dream. But it never felt like a dream. It was just to god damn real to be dream. He felt strong emotions during these dreams. It felt like he was actually there, Fight the man eating monsters with the people he called comrades. The dreams are normally different from each other. A few have repeated over the years. But the most consistent part of these dreams was her. The one ray of light. Of warmth, and it came in the form of messy brown hair and a pair of glasses. "Hanji," He found himself saying her name out loud.

He started out hating her at first. She seemed to happy and excited all the time. But she had this way of getting under his skin. He could never explain how she did it. She was messy, crude, and always spoke her mind. He guessed that's why he began to take a liking to here. She wasn't afraid of the consequences. He envied that. But in these dreams, sometimes it would be the two of them and she would be jabbering on about some new theory of the titans or whatever was on her mind at the time, and he just sat there an listened. he found it to be peaceful at times. He enjoyed those dreams. The times it was just the two of them. The times when he was with her was when they felt the most real. He could feel he every touch as if she was actually there with him. Even when he woke up he could still feel her touch on his skin. Could still taste her lips. He could even feel his heart break when she died.

Levi let out a sigh. It was weird that he could feel this much for person created by his subconscious. It was just that she felt so real when he was in his dreams with her. He looked to the clock. it was five-thirty in the morning. No point in going back to sleep. His first class of the day was in a few hours, followed by a meeting with his therapist. Levi got up out of the chair and walked back into the bathroom to take a shower. Hopefully a hot shower would help to clear his head.

* * *

Levi was sitting on the couch in his therapists office. It wasn't his idea to have a therapist. It was more of an order by his resident adviser after he had cracked and had a mental breakdown in the middle of the common room after passing out on the couch. He had the dream where he watched Hanji die again. He awoke screaming her name and crying. And now here he was, once every week he had to meet with Doctor Cage. He was a man well into his forties. Looked like the stereotypical therapist. He was a tall average built man and spoke in a soft and kind voice. His hair was graying and he had a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a stupid wool sweater over his dress shirt and khakis. And here was Levi, a short, skinny, twenty one year old with a nearly permanent scowl on his face, sitting on a noisy leather couch in this man office. Levi watched the man carefully as he scribbled down some notes on his pad of paper. He was clearly analyzing Levi head to toe as he does every week. He paid attention to everything Levi did. From the way he was dressed, to the way he talked and the physical mannerisms he used while speaking.

After about a minute more of writing Doctor cage looked up and gave Levi and gentle smile. "So, Mr. Ackerman. How are we this week?" Levi just shrugged in response. "Anything new with these dreams you are having?"

Levi clicked his tongue. "Not really. Same old shit," he said quietly.

The therapist wrote something down on his paper then looked back to Levi. "So you were telling me last week how sometimes the dreams repeat. Any of that recently?"

Levi slowly nodded his head. Doctor Cage gave him a look as if he was waiting for Levi to say something. Levi let out a sigh. "It was the one where I die."

"Any changes in it?"

"Nope." Levi began. "It started with me laying in the grass and ended with the sound of tearing flesh. as per usual."

He wrote something the paper again. "and what do you feel during this exactly?"

"I don't know." Levi crossed his arms, shrugging. "Helpless I guess. I'm missing both legs and an arm." Levi's voice was filled with sarcasm. "On top of that I lost my sword, so I cant really fight back. So helpless seems like a very accurate answer." Levi always got annoyed by this question.

"Have you tried those lucid dreaming techniques I recommended?"

"Yeah. They don't work. Hell, its more like I'm watching the plot of a movie unfold. I cant control my body motions." Levi let out another sigh. Sometimes it felt as though he was speaking to a brick wall. He told him all this shit before. "Sure I can feel everything like I'm actually there, But it's almost as though I'm reliving memories."

"Of you and all your friends dying?" Levi just nodded in response. He began to write more down on his sheet of paper. "How did these affect you as a child?"

Levi looked back up to the Doctor. "Well being a six year old kid, watching a man get bitten in half by a naked man eating giant tends to traumatize you. Some nights a was terrified to sleep." Levi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "My mom always told me they were just dreams. That the titans weren't actually going to come and eat me."

Doctor Cage nodded and wrote more down. He flipped to page and looked back to Levi. "And did you believe her?"

"Sometimes. Other times it felt to real to trust her word." Levi dropped his gaze to the floor. "The dreams are just to real not to believe either." The therapist gave Levi a quizzical look. "Everything is just so in depth. There are no oddities in the dreams. Nothing that seems out of place. Everything has a reason behind. There is even history and science for the titans. It's just..." Levi clicked his tongue. "There is just no way it can't be real." Levi thought he sounded like a crazy person. He thought for sure that sooner or later this therapist would lock him up in an insane asylum.

Doctor Cage began to stroke his beard. "I'm intrigued, Levi. What do you mean?"

Levi looked up to him with a confused look. "What?"

"Please Levi. Explain. The titans I mean."

"Well," Levi began with a sigh. "According to whats said in the dream, about one hundred years ago the titans just appeared. They nearly drove humanity to extinction. But we erected three walls that were fifty meters high each. Taller than any titan seen. The titans they only eat humans, but they don't eat us for any other reason than to well, you know, kill us." Levi leans back in his seat again. "They even go as far as to say that titans don't shit. They don't have a digestive system. Hanji told me that."

"Hanji," The therapist said. "She's the girl you mentioned. the one who is in most of them right?"

Levi feels a small smile play on his lips as he thought of Hanji. "That four-eyed freak is the only abnormal thing in these stupid dreams." Levi looked out the window behind Doctor Cage, focusing on a passing plane. "I'm not saying that she acts differently every dream. She's actually quite consistent. She is just the thing that seems most alive and bright in the dark world filled with death and fear." Levi paused for a moment. "She just feels so real. Her touches linger, even after I wake up."

Doctor Cage spent the next several minutes writing things down on the paper. The room was quiet except for the sound of him scribbling words on the paper. Once finished he put his pen down and closed the folder that held his paper. He gave Levi a smile before speaking. "Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have Levi. I have another appointment who should be waiting in the office now. I'll walk you out." As they walked out, he talked more to Levi who only nodded in response. Once out in the waiting room he held out his hand for Levi to shake, lowering it when Levi didn't shake it. "See you next week Levi. Go and try those lucid dreaming techniques again. They may work. Have a nice week," He said with a smile as Levi left the office.

* * *

Levi Leaned against a pole at the train station, waiting for it to arrive to bring him back to the college campus. It annoyed him that the school therapist wasn't even on the campus. Who was the genius who thought that one up? A breeze rolled through that went straight through Levi's hoodie, sending a chill down his spine. He pulled his hood up over his head and crossed his arms as he looked around. it surprised him that at noon on a Tuesday that there was nobody at this train station, save for a few people probably off to get lunch. He looked back down as he heard footsteps approaching from his left side. As the person walked past he watched their feet as they tripped over their own shoe lace.

"Ahh! Shit fuck!" They yelled as the fell to the ground.

Levi let out a sigh as he popped up off the pole and looked to the girl who was now getting to her knees. His mother raised him to be a gentleman so he decided he should help her up. "You okay?" he said as he held a hand out to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," she said as she reached around to grab his hand.

Levi Hoisted her up off the ground "You should really tie your damn shoes" Levi said in a bored tone as she turned to look at him smiling. When he saw her face his eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. _"There is no fucking way?"_ He thought as he looked her over. She had the messiest brown hair he had ever seen in his life pulled into a very messy ponytail. She had a pair of glasses that looked like that had been through hell and back, one of the arms held on by tape. She was taller than him and had a rather lanky body. And her smile was one that was beaming with same warmth he only knew from his dreams. The woman standing in front of him was without a doubt Hanji Zoe.

She looked him up and down as she adjusted her glasses. "Hey, shorty?" She began as she looked at his face. she gave him a questioning look. "You okay? you're looking at me funny."

Levi quickly regained his composure. "Yeah sorry."

She then smiled again, instantly warming Levi's heart. "I'm Zoe. Or Hanji. Whichever. Thanks for the help."

"Levi." was all he said back as he shoved his hands into his pockets, letting a smile slip.

"So, Levi. What brings you here?"

"Huh?" Levi says not fully expecting her question.

"To this station I mean." Hanji followed up with.

Levi was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say even though the answer was a simple one. The difficult part was the fact that Hanji was here in the flesh. He didn't know how to react. He wanted to hug her and cry. He's watched her die several times and now here she is in front of him. Alive. "Had an appointment," Levi says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Sounds exciting," she said sarcastically. "I just got done with work. Now I have to go all the way across town for my internship at the med center."

"You're gonna be a doctor?"

Hanji laughed. "Well bio-medical engineering. What about you?"

Levi just shrugs again. "Medical like you, But I plan on being a doctor."

"You don't look like the doctor type." She said with a laugh. "What makes you wanna do that?"

Levi looked down. His dreams started to come back to him. The images of his comrades dying. He squeezes his eyes shut. "I want to prevent people from dying. I want to be able to save lives."

Hanji gave him a soft smile. "Sounds noble of you Levi." The sound of a train pulling up and an announcer filled the air. Hanji looked over to the train. "That's my ride." she began to walk towards the train before she turned back around. "By the way Levi. This is the first time we've met, but it feels like we've met before."

Levi gave Hanji a soft smile. "Maybe we have?" Hanji waved goodbye as she got on the train, returning his smile. after that the doors closed and her train left the station. _"Four-eyed Idiot. People won't forget once they've met a weird woman like you."_

 **Authors Note: So there it is. I feel the ending is a bit rushed so i may work out a few kinks in it. But anyway (time to whore myself) please review, favorite, recommend, and all that other fun stuff. Thanks for reading. It's really appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy.**

Several hours had passed since the meeting at the train station. He still couldn't wrap his head around what happened. How was it even possible? Levi was now laying in his bed trying to processes what he saw. " _People won't forget once they've met a weird woman like you."_ He saw her again. The woman in his dreams, strange thing was that this time it wasn't in some shitty dream. She was there in the flesh. Alive and breathing. Not some corpse face down in the dirt. " _Where was she headed again? Some internship?"_ He thought to himself, as he stared at the ceiling. " _Maybe I can go find her?"_ If it was true that she was a biomedical student, wouldn't they of had classes together? And if so, why hasn't he seen her until now? His thoughts were soon interrupted by his roommate, Miles, barging in through the door. Levi looked over to see the man stumble into the room, still sucking the face off of some random girl who was his lucky number tonight. Both of them smelled like an entire bar, making Levi scrunch up his nose in disgust. Levi looked over to his clock. It was only just after midnight. " _Huh, new record for him,"_ Levi thought as he sat up in his bed."Hey Miles," he said louder than he needed to.

Miles turned his head around at a lightning fast speed. He was obviously surprised to see Levi sitting up in his bed giving him an exceptionally annoyed look. "Shit, uh Levi. I didn't expect you to be here tonight"

The girl also gave Levi a puzzled look. If Levi had to guess, Miles told her that Levi was either gone for the night or just simply sleeping. his suspicions were confirmed when she finally spoke. Words coming out in a drunken slur. "I thought you said he wasn't going to be here tonight."

Levi never really cared for Miles. He was a loud, annoying, messy jock who didn't give two shits about damn near anything. Most nights he came home drunk and normally, at least once a week, with some girl stupid enough to fall for his cocky bravado. That was the part that annoyed Levi the most. He had woken up on several occasions to see Miles, stark ass naked in bed with some random girl from whatever bar or party he was at the night before. Luckily, Levi's dreams made him a rather heavy sleeper, so he normally never hears the action. So Levi was more than happy to ruin his roommate's night by cock blocking him. "I'm here every night you moron."

"Right, right. Well I didn't expect you to be awake then." He said with a light chuckle.

" _Of course,"_ Levi thinks as he rolls his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh. "So this is a new record for you." Miles just gave Levi a confused look causing Levi to sigh again. "It's the fastest you've gotten a girl here and into bed. Well almost into bed."

"Shut up you short little shit!" Miles yelled out, hoping that the girl wouldn't notice what Levi said.

"Wait, what?" the random girl said. "I thought you said you were actually into me?"

Levi stood up from his bed and walked into the dorm room's kitchen area to start heat up some water to make himself a cup of tea. "I hate to break it to you, but he only said that to get in your pants."

The girl let go of Miles, stumbling backwards drunkenly. "Is he serious?" She asked causing Miles to shrug guiltily, giving her a shit faced grin. She gave Miles an appalled look and stormed out the door leaving Miles and Levi standing in the dorm.

"Thanks a lot asshole." Miles stumbled over to his bed, flopping down onto with a dull thud, muttering something about Levi being a cock blocking asshole.

"I try," Levi said with a shrug and he dropped the tea bag into his cup. " I Also don't want to hear you all night. I have enough sleep problems as is." Levi poured the hot water into his cup and walked over to his desk, sitting down in his chair. Much to his liking, Miles didn't say another word to him all night. He used the comfortable silence to get caught up on his assignments, but his mind wandered back to Hanji. Distracting him from his work and what he needed to be doing. Needless to say, Levi didn't sleep that night.

* * *

One week had come and gone and now Levi was sitting in the all too familiar office of his therapist again. The questions had been the usual questions he gets every week. Has there been any changes to the dreams? Have any new ones occurred? So on, so forth. Occasionally he would jot something down in that stupid notepad of his and for some stupid reason, Levi wondered what he wrote down."There has been an odd occurrence since last week, however," Levi tells his therapist.

"Oh?" Doctor Cage began, giving Levi a very intrigued look. "What might that be, Levi?"

Levi looked down to floor, contemplating if he should actually tell Doctor Cage this. Would it make him seem more crazy than he probably already looked? Would it make him seem like he was just grasping at straws to make himself seem sane? Levi bit his lip as all these thoughts rushed through his head. Finally, Levi let out a sigh before speaking. "I uh, I saw Hanji."

The Therapist gave Levi a rather confused look. "How so?"

"Like in person. Real life. I saw her at the train station last week. Alive. Breathing."

"Are you sure?"

Levi let out a hollow laugh. "Yeah. No one forgets a crazy woman like that." Levi looked back up to his therapist. "She was exactly like she was in the dreams. She was eccentric and full of energy." Levi felt a lump begin to form in his throat. "And she was alive. God she was fucking alive." Levi dropped his head back down and into his hands as he could feel all the emotions begin to flood him again.

Doctor Cage leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard. He sat there for a few minutes as he took in the information. If asked he would have to admit the case of Levi's symptoms has been one of the more interesting cases he's had. The boy suffers from chronic nightmares that he feels to be real and are more like memories. Even though everything he's ever learned in school says that is impossible. Sure it is possible that dreams can contain memories, but the dreams he is having can in no possible way be memories. They are absurd. More of a boy with an overactive imagination. "Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating?"

"Positive," Levi said without lifting his head. "I physically reached out and touched her. We talked. She told me her fucking name. She was Zoe Hanji." Levi let out a choked sob. "She was the woman who I've watched die several times in front of my eyes. She has the same messy brown hair pulled into that messy pony tail. She has the same eyes, the same smile, the same stupid fucking bird nose. Hell, she even had the same shitty glasses. And there she was, standing in front of me."

The man looked at Levi. The boy was falling apart in front of him. Being overwhelmed by emotions and not knowing what to do with them. "Did you tell her anything about the dreams?"

"What?" Levi's head shot back up. "God no. She'd think I was crazy."

"Well did she say anything about possibly knowing you?"

Levi's eyes softened at that statement. His mind drifted back to the platform. More specifically to what she said before she got onto her train and left.

" _By the way Levi. This is the first time we've met, but it feels like we've met before."_

Her words echoed through his head, repeating over and over again. Of all the things that happened, that were said that afternoon, that was the one thing he overlooked. How the hell did he overlook that? Normally Levi is a very observant person. Able to pick things apart like it's a science. How could he overlook that? "Yes." Levi leaned back into his seat. "She said that she felt like we possibly met before."

Doctor Cage began to write in his notebook again with a rather intrigued look on his face. "Well then, what did you two talk about?"

Levi was slightly taken back by the question. He wasn't really expecting it. Levi more or less expected more questions about what emotions he felt during the ordeal. But no. Instead he asked about what they talked about. Levi shrugged. "Just small talk. She said she's studying biomedical engineering and has an internship at one of the labs across town. I told her I'm just studying medicine."

"So she's a student?" Levi just nodded in response as he wrote more down in his notebook. Once finished writing he looked at his watch and closed his notebook, smiling. "Well Levi, I'm afraid that is all the time we have this week. It was wonderful speaking with you. I would walk you out as I usually do, but I have some paperwork to do today."

Levi nodded in response as he stood up and walked out the door, ignoring Doctor Cage saying that his appointment will be the same time next week. As Levi arrived at the train station, he leaned up against his usual pole. The station was busier this week than it was last week. As he leaned against the pole, he couldn't help but to occasionally glance up, looking for any signs of Hanji. He felt as though a heavy weight was dropped on his chest when his train arrived with no sign of her. But what are the odds of seeing her again? Really? Or maybe he just was crazy.

* * *

The abnormal caught everyone by a surprise. Where the hell did it even come from? It was a clear sunny day and they weren't even in the wood line yet. They were planning to make a quick stop just along the edge of them. Make sure everyone made it. Then the damn abnormal comes out of nowhere. Forcing them to scatter into the trees " _This whole situation is shit,"_ Levi thought as he flew through the trees. Everyone was split up. Levi wasn't even anywhere close to his squad. Luckily for him all the 104th brats knew how to handle themselves.

"Oh thank god, Levi!"

Levi looked to see Hanji approaching him from his left side. "Four-eyes. You find anyone else?" Levi asked as he looked back forward.

"Not yet. But it shouldn't be to hard. I haven't seen any other titans since entering." Hanji paused for a minute to look around for any others. "But who knows what is hiding in here. The thought kind of exhilarates me actually. Who knows what kind of strange specimen I could find in here."

"Focus on the task at hand. Then you can focus on your weird titan shit."

Hanji let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just a bit… Shit!" Hanji was cut of by the force of her fly forward much faster than she should have been. when she saw the face of a titan appear in her peripheral vision, she immediately knew what happened. The titan grabbed her cable. She could hear Levi yell her name as she suddenly felt like she hit brick wall. The was a strong force squeezing her lower body. She was caught in the hand of a titan. The grip of the titan was beginning to crush her and she could feel her bones snapping, causing her to let out a loud scream.

Levi took note of this and quickly swung into action. With one swift motion, Levi cut the nape of the titan holding titan's grip loosened around Hanji and she fell to the ground. After quickly looking around to find no other titans in the immediate area he turned his attention to Hanji. She was mangled. The lower half of her body was crushed. When he looked to her stomach though, that's when he realized the inevitable. He could speculate that when the titan caught her, it caused her blade to twist. She was sliced through her lower abdomen by her own blade. She was loosing a lot of blood through it, and fast. Hanji was going to die. Levi slowly walked over to her, taking a seat next to her.

"How does it look?" Hanji said trying to fight the pain.

Levi let out a sigh as he looked at the blood stained grass beside her. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't see her like this. "No better than usual I suppose." Levi gave a hollow chuckle. "you look like shit."

Hanji gave a small smile. "This is it for me, isn't it?"

Levi didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed a hold of her bloodied hand, Interlacing his fingers with hers. He gripped her hand tighter when he heard her trying to force back a sob.

"You know when you die they say your life flashes right before your eyes. Did you know that Levi?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

That caught Levi a bit off guard. She said it so calmly without a problem. As if she wasn't dying at all. "Huh?" Levi turns to look at her to see tears streaming down her eyes but a smile was plastered across her face.

"Yeah?" Levi asked, removing the goggles from her head.

"Yeah. It's really peaceful." She let out another choked sob as she tried to move her free hand to wipe her eyes. She could feel herself growing considerably more weak. Then her wall broke. The tears came harder. She stopped trying to fight it back. "Damn it Levi, I don't want to die. There so much more I want to do. So much more I want to see. I don't want to leave you Levi."

All Levi could do was sit and listen. He didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to tell someone who is going to die? Levi had to fight to hold back his tears. He didn't want to lose Hanji. He didn't want to be left alone. She was the only person who could understand him and now she was dying. So he held her. He pulled her bloodied and broken body into his lap held her. It was all he could think of to do.

Han ji reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. "Thank you Levi. For everything." Hanji's hand began to slip down his face as she felt all her strength leave her, leaving a smear of blood on Levi's face.

"No problem, Hanji." She was smiling as her hand fell limp to her side. Her eyes glazed over. The familiar warm brown of her eyes now dull. Levi choked on a sob as a tear slipped down his face. She was gone. Hanji was dead. He started to feel the earth shake a small distance away. Another titan was getting close. Levi didn't move. He couldn't. He didn't want to let her go. The steps became closer and closer until they were so close he could hear the titan's heavy breathing. When Levi finally looked in the direction, a fifteen meter class titan staring him down. Giant creepy smile spread across it's face. Eyes devoid of all humanity. It let out a loud earsplitting roar and everything went black.

* * *

Levi shot up in his bed, the roar of the titan still ringing in his ears mixed with the sound of Hanji's sobs. Her face was still burned into his vision. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. He wiped some sweat from his brow and stood up out of bed. He looked over to clock realizing it was only a little before one o'clock in the morning. Knowing that he wouldn't be back in bed anytime soon, Levi decided a walk might help to clear his mind. He got on a change of clothes and walked out the door.

The air was brisk and it helped to cool him off. As he continued walking he began to hear the dull thud noise of music. Probably a party at one of the many frat houses on campus. It wouldn't surprise him considering it was a friday night. As he got closer his suspicions were confirmed as a house came into view with several people spilled out everywhere. Some in the lawn, others on the deck. As he was passing the house, a rather lanky woman dressed in jeans and a hoodie came stumbling out the front door, nearly landing on her face as she fumbled down the steps. Getting a better look, Levi saw that her hair was tied into a messy ponytail and she wore an old pair of glasses. "Hanji?" He said out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Levi watched curiously as she started to stumble his way. When she reached him, he didn't quite know what to expect. But he definitely wasn't expecting her to vomit onto his shoes.

"Sorry," is all she said before spitting up a bit more. She then stood up and gave Levi as sweet a smile as her drunk body could produce. "Wait…" She began as she pointed a finger right into his face. "I recognize you." She smiled again and grabbed Levi's shoulder. "Yeah! You're to guy from the train station. Levi was it?"

Levi smiled to himself as he looked her over. Messy brown hair. Broken glasses held together by tape. Yup, this is definitely Hanji. "Hey," Levi says as he looks back down to his puke covered shoes letting out a sigh. Yep. this is most definitely Hanji.

"Sorry about your shoes." He can tell she's trying to be sincere.

"It's fine." Levi let out another sigh, deciding it's best he got her home. Where ever it was her dorm room was. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and looked to her. "Let's get you home. I can tell you won't make it by youself. Did you come with anyone?"

"Nah, my roommate chose to hangout back at the dorm instead of go and hangout with her friend and get fucking lit." Hanji said with a smile.

Levi sighed as he started walking with Hanji. "Great. Do you at least remember where you live?"

Hanji giggled and leaned further into levi still smiling. "Nope," She said in a sing-song manner.

"Great," Levi mumbled to himself. He decided he would just bring her back to his dorm. The walk back to his dorm was mostly silent, aside from Hanji humming happily. Normally Levi enjoyed silence, but right now it was killing him. He was holding Hanji, carrying her drunk back to bed. He's done that so many times before. At least in the dreams. "So," levi finally says. "What made you want to go out and party. Alone for that fact."

"Free booze, duh." Levi let out another sigh. "We just did midterms shorty." Hanji let out a small hiccup, covering her mouth as if it'd help to keep the vomit in. "I'm not passing up free booze after that."

Levi let out a small chuckle. "I guess."

Soon enough, the pair were back in Levi's dorm. "If you need a shower, toilet or anything, feel free. I'm sure these dorms are set up almost identical to yours." Levi walked over to his desk as Hanji trudged into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Levi changed into a pair of sweatpants and white tee shirt. Levi grabbed a spare pair out of his drawer and walked over to the bathroom and knocked. Hearing the shower going, Levi opened the door and put the change of clothes on the toilet. "Here's some sweatpants and a shirt. they're a bit big on me so they should fit." With that, Levi left the bathroom and took a seat back at his desk. Soon enough, Hanji stumbled out of the bathroom, leaving Levi to wonder how she even stood up in the shower. Levi then pointed over to Miles's bed. "Sleep there. I don't need you puking in mine."

"But Levi…"

"No buts fore-eyes," Levi began with a sigh. He swore if he sighed anymore, a lung would collapse. "You already puked on me. Not taking chances." Levi turned back to his desk and open up his laptop, still having some work to do. Hanji drunkenly nodded and plopped down in the bed. After a few minutes she began to softly snore causing Levi to look up from his desk. He took a look at her and noticed she forgot to take her glasses off. Levi quietly got up and walked over to the her. He gently pulled her glasses off her face, folding them and placing on the nightstand. He then walked back to his desk and resumed his work, choosing not to fall back to sleep even though his mind was completely at ease.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please review, recommend, favorite and follow.**


End file.
